US 2012/0268040 A1 discloses (§0032, §0035) a bleeder circuit which monitors and tracks edges of a power envelope of power entering or leaving a dimmer.
US 2010/0090604 A1 discloses a circuit that detects and by-passes leakage current in the off state of a dimmer. Current is detected by a detection circuit at the connection between the dimmer and a current limiter of a LED drive circuit. An active element connected between the current limiter and the LEDs, in parallel to the LEDs, and controlled by the detection circuit may by-pass the leakage current from the dimmer. This configuration is complicated because it requires several additional connections for the detection circuit and for the active element.
WO2013/011924 A1 discloses a bypass circuit provided with a detection unit. The detection unit monitors the current received from a dimmer. When the current detected by the detection unit exceeds a prescribed value, the current through the bypass circuit is interrupted. This configuration requires connections with the dimmer.